


My Crazy, Beautiful Life

by Aureus_Lux



Series: Project Savior [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 07:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10532121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aureus_Lux/pseuds/Aureus_Lux
Summary: Arianna "Phoenix" Beckman was on a mission for InFUSE when she got arrested... in Russia. That was thirty days ago, and today SHIELD comes to her rescue to tell her that she will now be working with the famous Avengers. Getting caught between InFUSE, SHIELD, and other international governments is certainly no party. However, when threats both old and new arise from the murky shadows of the past and present, Ari knows that she'll have to push herself to her limits, both physically and mentally, to protect those she cares about. Caught between not knowing who to trust and the desire to have friends to depend on, Ari doesn't see how there could possibly be an easy way out of this mess.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! I'm AL, and while I'm new to this site, I've previously posted works under Aureus Lux on FF.net. This is my first story on AO3, and while MCBL exists on FF.net under the same name, I decided to take this opportunity to go a slightly different direction in terms of writing style just to see how it goes.
> 
> Title: "Story of Tonight" from Hamilton: An American Musical
> 
> **More characters, relationships, and tags will be added as the story progresses.

"Video Log Number Zero, recorded at zero-dark-thirty on an undisclosed date. While I've already recorded a dozen other logs, this one is intended to serve as a preamble or an opening of sorts." A pause. Five seconds turns into ten. "When I first started recording these, it was never my intention that it would come to this. However, I have recently been made aware of certain developments that have forced my hand in a way that I never hoped would be the case.

"It was never my intention to hurt anyone, but what I did was necessary. If she finds out what I did, though, she would never forgive me. _I_ would never forgive me.

"This mess that we're in now with her biological father and Hydra... it would only add more stress to her life, and with what she's already been through, I... I just can't let her live with that knowledge. She'd worry so much, and I need her focused in the field, on missions, on taking down Hydra.

"But it's not just her; my whole _team_ would worry. They're all loyal to a fault- they'd follow me through a hurricane, and for that I am grateful every day of my life. However, this time I need them to let me ride the wind by myself and let whatever happens, happen. There's too much at stake to let anything cloud their visions and affect their actions. They'd all blame themselves even though I set myself up to take the entirety of the blame, but what's done is done."

Jaw set, I stare unwaveringly into the camera.

"My name is Arianna Beckman, and I am the leader of Project Savior. This is the story of how I die."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked that little tidbit. This chapter was an idea that I'd been playing around with for a while, but due to the style of the original, it never made it in. Stick around for the following chapters!
> 
> **More characters, relationships, and tags will be added as the story progresses.


End file.
